


when i'm grown

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [300]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Autobiography, Gen, Growing Up, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6608155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things I believed when I was five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when i'm grown

**Author's Note:**

> Untitled  
> Poem, gen, PG  
> Prompt: any, any, things I believed when I was five
> 
> Just rediscovered this. I read it and thought _ouch_. Written September 26th, 2014.

Daddy's as tall as a tree  
and Mama's always right  
and I'll always be bigger  
than my baby sister  
and my big sister will always  
be able to help me  
and my brother's the best  
and the dog lives forever  
and one day  
one day  
I'll know what to do no matter what  
one day when I'm grown up like you


End file.
